1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a segmentee grinding wheel which is used in a grinding machine and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Japanese laid open utility model application 63-100014 discloses a segmentee grinding wheel used in a grinding machine. Such segmentee grinding wheel is generally composed of a metal core and a plurality of segmented grinding tips bonded on the peripheral surface of the metal core using bond.
Since water-soluble epoxy resin is used as the bond in such segmentee grinding wheel, the bonding layer thereof tends to be swelled by coolant during grinding operations, thereby causing decrease of the bonding stiffness. Further, the bonding stiffness gradually decreases during usage, thereby increasing the possibility of causing the segmented grinding tips to drop from the metal core.
Especially, such problem often occurs in cases where the segmented grinding tips are composed of abrasive grains and vitrified bonding matrix, because such segmented grinding tips contain a lot of pores. Namely, water-soluble coolant enters the pores during grinding operations, thereby causing the bonding layer to be soaked with the coolant.